A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
Lithography is widely recognized as one of the key steps in the manufacture of ICs and other devices and/or structures. However, as the dimensions of features made using lithography become smaller, lithography is becoming a more critical factor for enabling miniature IC or other devices and/or structures to be manufactured.
A theoretical estimate of the limits of pattern printing can be given by the Rayleigh criterion for resolution as shown in equation (1):
                    CD        =                              k            1                    *                      λ                          NA              PS                                                          (        1        )            where λ is the wavelength of the radiation used, NAPS is the numerical aperture of the projection system used to print the pattern, k1 is a process dependent adjustment factor, also called the Rayleigh constant, and CD is the feature size (or critical dimension) of the printed feature. It follows from equation (1) that reduction of the minimum printable size of features can be obtained in three ways: by shortening the exposure wavelength λ, by increasing the numerical aperture NAPS, or by decreasing the value of k1.
In order to shorten the exposure wavelength and, thus, reduce the minimum printable size, it has been proposed to use an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation system. EUV radiation is electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength within the range of 10-20 nm, for example within the range of 13-14 nm. It has further been proposed that EUV radiation with a wavelength of less than 10 nm could be used, for example within the range of 5-10 nm such as 6.7 nm or 6.8 nm. Such radiation is termed extreme ultraviolet radiation or soft x-ray radiation. Possible sources include, for example, laser-produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources, or sources based on synchrotron radiation provided by an electron storage ring.
EUV radiation may be produced using a plasma. A radiation system for producing EUV radiation may include a laser for exciting a fuel to provide the plasma, and a source collector module for containing the plasma. The plasma may be created, for example, by directing a laser beam at a fuel, such as particles or droplets of a suitable material (e.g. tin), or a stream of a suitable gas or vapor, such as Xe gas or Li vapor. The resulting plasma emits output radiation, e.g., EUV radiation, which is collected using a radiation collector. The radiation collector may be a mirrored normal incidence radiation collector, which receives the radiation and focuses the radiation into a beam. The source collector module may include an enclosing structure or chamber arranged to provide a vacuum environment to support the plasma. Such a radiation system is typically termed a laser produced plasma (LLP) source.
The plasma is typically produced in a sealed vessel, e.g., vacuum chamber, in this document also referred to as plasma chamber, and monitored using various types of metrology equipment. In addition to generating EUV radiation, these plasma processes also typically generate undesirable by-products in the plasma chamber which can include out-of-band radiation, high energy ions and debris, e.g., atoms and/or clumps/microdroplets of the target material.
These plasma formation by-products can potentially heat, damage or reduce the operational efficiency of the various plasma chamber optical elements including, but not limited to, collector mirrors including multi-layer mirrors (MLM's) capable of EUV reflection at normal incidence and/or grazing incidence, the surfaces of metrology detectors, windows used to image the plasma formation process, and the laser input window. The heat, high energy ions and/or debris may be damaging to the optical elements in a number of ways, including coating them with materials which reduce light transmission, penetrating into them and possibly damaging structural integrity and/or optical properties, such as the ability of a mirror to reflect light at such short wavelengths, corroding or eroding them and/or diffusing into them. For some target materials, e.g., tin, it may be desirable to introduce an etchant, e.g., HBr, into the plasma chamber to etch material, e.g. debris that has deposited on the optical elements. It is further contemplated that the affected surfaces of the elements may be heated to increase the reaction rate of the etchant.
As indicated above, one technique to produce EUV light involves irradiating a target material. In this regard, CO2 lasers, e.g., outputting light at 10.6 μm wavelength, may present certain advantages as a drive laser irradiating the target material in a laser-produced plasma (LPP) process. This may be especially true for certain target materials, e.g., materials containing tin. For example, one potential advantage may include the ability to produce a relatively high conversion efficiency between the drive laser input power and the output EUV power. Another potential advantage of CO2 drive lasers may include the ability of the relatively long wavelength light (for example, as compared to deep UV at 198 nm) to reflect from relatively rough surfaces such as a reflective optic that has been coated with tin debris. This property of 10.6 μm radiation may allow reflective mirrors to be employed near the plasma for, for example, steering, focusing and/or adjusting the focal power of the drive laser beam. However, for 10.6 μm drive lasers, the window inputting the laser into the plasma chamber is typically made of ZnSe and coated with an anti-reflection coating. Unfortunately, these materials may be sensitive to certain etchants, e.g., bromides.
In addition to the challenges presented by plasma generated debris, conventional laser-produced plasma sources use both mirrors and lenses to focus the laser beam on the target material. The lenses may cause a considerable amount of back reflections. Also the laser beam may have a power of about 10 kW and in some cases even higher. This may cause the lenses to heat and, possibly, to deform, which may reduce the quality of the heated lenses. Although it has been suggested to use antireflective coatings on the lenses in order to reduce the back reflections, these coatings may increase absorption of the radiation and thus may cause the lenses to be heated even more.